


Écho

by Aelig



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drama, Family, Gen, du coup voilà, enjoy, et je sais pas quoi dire dessus lmao, un vieil écrit
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 14:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16477043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aelig/pseuds/Aelig
Summary: Cet imbécile est parti. Pour toujours. C'est ironique de ce dire que la seule chose qu'il retiendra de lui est son dos, n'est-ce pas ? Oui, vraiment ironique... Et puis, vraiment, il ne lui manqueras pas ! ...Mais alors, pourquoi la seule chose qu'il puisse faire est-elle de pleurer ?





	Écho

**Author's Note:**

> Bien le bonjour/bonsoir !
> 
> Je reviens ici pour poster mes vieux écrits :D Je ne suis plus vraiment dans le fandom, mais bon.   
> C'était le tout premier OS que j'ai écrit sur Hetalia, et ça date de genre quatre ans rip. (je me sens vieillir d'un coup wow)
> 
> J'ai pas grand chose à dire dessus, donc bonne lecture ! <3

Le ciel était clair. Le soleil brillait doucement, illuminant l'aube de ses rayons dorés. Le vent soufflait à peine. C'était le présage d'une bonne journée.

De ce qui aurait dut être une bonne journée.

Lovino aurait voulut pleurer. Mais pleurer serait admettre sa faiblesse, l'aurait fait ressembler à son frère, et ça, hors de question ! Il ne serait pas comme Feliciano, jamais !

Oui, il ne serait jamais comme lui. Feliciano qui était tellement aimé, par tout le monde, si petit, si fragile, si innocent, si mignon et adorable. Tout le contraire de lui, Lovino, trop égoïste, trop râleur, trop colérique, trop,  **trop**  de défaut.

Même son père préférait son jumeau.

Et pourtant, même si Lovino rêvait de les détester de toute son âme, il n'y arrivait pas. Ses abrutis de grands frères, son abruti de père, son abruti de jumeau trop mignon qui avait l'attention de tout le monde. Ils étaient sa famille, tout ce qu'il avait, et pour le petit, la famille était sacrée. Et bordel, même si ils le faisaient chier, même si on lui préférait Feli – rien ne changeait jamais – il les adorait, ces abrutis... Oui, il les adorait.

Alors, chaque fois qu'ils invoquaient un quelconque prétexte pour ne pas le voir, chaque fois qu'ils se précipitaient vers Feliciano plutôt que lui pour avoir un câlin, chaque fois qu'ils l'abandonnaient, il avait mal,  **tellement** , tellement  **mal**. Un pincement au cœur, des larmes contenues, et puis il était devenu rageur, commençait à les insulter –  _putain de bâtards, regardez-moi !_  - et ils ne venaient plus, presque plus. Ils le délaissaient encore plus, alors que tout ce qu'il voulait, lui, c'était de l'attention. Comme son frère. Il voulait être aimé. Il voulait être choyé. Il voulait des gens qui s'inquiéterait réellement quand il irait mal. Il voulait des gens qui serait content, vraiment content de le voir. Il voulait des  **amis** , il voulait une  **famille**. Il voulait tout ce que son frère avait mais que lui n'avait pas.

Et si le meilleurs moyen d'être remarqué était de jurer et d'insulter, Lovino le ferait. Il le faisait. Ça ne marchait pas tellement, ou si, plutôt. On le regardait, mais c'était plus avec consternation, surprise, ou agacement, qu'autre chose.

Pas d'amour, jamais d'amour.

Même son père ne voulait pas de lui.

C'était pour ça que Lovino était là, sur le pas de la maison. C'était pour ça qu'il était tout seul, avec ses larmes qui menaçaient de couler à tout moment. C'était pour ça que son père partait. Avec Feliciano.

Sans lui.

Lui,  **lui** , restait ici.

_Il faut quelqu'un pour s'occuper de mon Empire en mon absence, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis, j'ai envie de passer un peu de temps avec Feli, tu comprends mon grand ?_

Ouais. Ouais, putain, il comprenait, il comprenait trop bien.

Son père ne voulait pas de lui ; il n'avait peut-être même jamais voulut de lui. Si ça se trouvait, il aurait préféré que Lovino n'existe pas.

Qu'il ne soit jamais né.

Il était déçu de son fils. Si il le considérait encore comme un fils.

_Il ne m'aime pas._

Personne ne lui avait jamais répondu quand il posait cette question. Alors, il avait arrêté, et dans sa tête, la question était devenue affirmation. Son père ne l'aimait pas.

Juste ça.

Lovino ne voulait plus le voir. Plus jamais. Qu'il emmène Feliciano avec lui, et qu'ils ne les revoient jamais ! Oui, c'était ce qu'il voulait, de tout son cœur, de toute son âme. Il les haïssait !

Mais alors pourquoi autant de larmes coulaient-elle sur ses joues ? Pourquoi se sentait-il aussi mal ? Pourquoi voulait-il courir, les rattraper, supplier son père de l'emmener avec lui ?

Pourquoi était-il aussi faible, bordel !

Il ne bougea pas. Pas un seul instant, Lovino n'esquissa un geste, pas un seul mot ne franchit ses lèvres. Seuls coulaient ses larmes, les traîtresses. Depuis qu'il s'était levé, depuis qu'il avait vu son père sur le pas de la porte, à vérifier qu'il avait bien tout ses paquets.  _Si il n'avait pas eu faim, si il ne s'était pas levé, son père serait partit sans rien dire. Il l'aurait abandonné.Non. Il l'abandonnait._

_Et Lovino se demandait ce qui était le plus douloureux. Se réveiller et découvrir la maison vide, ou se lever et voir son père l'abandonner._

Il observa encore la silhouette de son père sur le chemin, Feliciano dans ses bras – son jumeau ne semblait rien comprendre à la situation. De toute façon, il ne comprenait jamais rien, il était idiot. Idiot, trop idiot.

_Mais pourquoi il pleurait, bordel ?_

Et son père qui riait soudain – sa voix venait jusqu'à lui. Il riait,  **riait** , alors que lui  **pleurait**. Mais son père ne le voyait pas, non, trop concentré sur la petite chose mignonne dans ses bras, trop aveugle pour voir tout le mal qu'il lui faisait à lui.

_Peut-être qu'il l'avait déjà oublié ? Effacé de son esprit ?_

Ouais, sûrement. Lovino n'existait déjà plus dans son esprit.

Alors c'était normal, voilà, que son père riait alors qu'il l'abandonnait. Mais ce n'était pas normal que lui continuait de le regarder, en priant pour qu'il se retourne, revienne vers lui, le prenne dans ses bras, le cajole, et l'emmène avec lui... Impossible, c'était impossible.

Rien qu'un stupide espoir sans aucun sens.

Le seul geste d'affection venant de son père avait été ce petit baiser déposé sur son front, doucement, avant qu'il ne monte sur son cheval et parte.

Et Lovino restait là, sur le pas de sa porte, à observer le dos de son père. C'était ironique de se dire que dans plusieurs siècles, se serait peut-être uniquement de ça qu'il se souviendrait en pensant à son père.

A son abandon.

_Putain de gros connard._

_Putain de connard de père._

_Pourquoi tu ne m'aime pas ? Bordel, j'ai tout essayé, vraiment tout !_

_Alors pourquoi, pourquoi, tu ne m'a jamais accordé de l'attention ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais pris dans tes bras ?_

_Merde..._

_Je te déteste._

_Je te hais._

_._

_._

_._

_Je t'aime_ papa _._ _.._

Et seul sur le pas de la porte de ce qui avait été son foyer, Lovino pleurait. Sans se rendre compte que ses larmes avaient un écho sur les joues de Rome.

**Author's Note:**

> Voili voiloouuu. 
> 
> Je vous laisse ici, des bisous et portez-vous bien ! <3


End file.
